


(If you) get to hear me now

by I_am_sorry



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Fisherman Sid, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sea, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/pseuds/I_am_sorry
Summary: Sidney sees him for the first time, on the docks. The man is tall, and he looks a little lost –but he is handsome in a way that makes Sidney’s breath catch on his throat instantly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

.

.

 

Sidney sees him for the first time, on the docks. The man is tall, and he looks a little lost –but he is handsome in a way that makes Sidney’s breath catch on his throat instantly; it’s hard to look away.

Sidney’s ship will sail tomorrow and he's been talking to his crew, about making the best of their trip. Sidney has been giving them speeches, and hope; the season will be short this time of the year, but it’s still many days away from home, from their families.

Sidney doesn’t know much about that kind of feeling, he feels at home at the sea, with the breeze blowing at his face and the smell of salt so hard, it burns your lungs.

The man stops closer to Sidney’s ship, his feet are bare, and he is dripping wet making his clothes -just a pair of pants, really- stick to his body like a second skin.

Sidney swallows hard. He has never been a fan of one night stands, but he would take this attractive man home in a heartbeat.

It is apparent however, that the man is searching for something or someone, he has been for a while –and Sidney’s good manners win over his lust. “Can I help you?” Sidney calls.

The man turns at him, startled, but he comes closer and smiles. “Yes, I look for friend, but he not here.”

Sidney smiles sympathetic. "That's rough,"

The man nods, and now that Sidney notices the man's shivering hard. "Oh, Are you cold? No, that's- I mean, I've got towels up here."

The man looks dubious at the ship's ladder, but in the end he just nods and climbs awkwardly through it. "Thank you,"

"It's no problem," Sidney says, moving towards his cabin. "Um? Come with me?"

The man licks his chapped lips, and nods again.

Once inside Sidney grabs a couple of towels, the fluffiests he finds, and hands them to his guest. "I've got clothes too," Sidney stops to think about what cothes he has that are big enough to fit the taller man, and rumages through his closet.

"The pants will probably be a little short, but is the longest pair I've got," Sidney says, handing the pants over. "And the sweater is the biggest too."

The man looks at the clothes with a little of awe. Sidney doesn't think they are that special.

"Everything alright?" Sidney asks.

"Yes," the man answers, leaving the dry clothes on the floor. "I need to take this off first, yes?"

"Oh yes, your wet clothes," Sidney says as he turns to give him a little privacy.

"Is fine, you can look," the man says and Sidney faces him again -what becomes a bad idea really fast, because the man is completely naked now and Sidney, well he is only human-

Sidney looks his fair share and then lowers his eyes, his face is burning -but the things he wants to do to the other man are illegal, really, and-

"You not like?" The man says worriedly and Sidney has to look up at that.

"What do you- um- I don't," Sidney clears his throat. "I don't understand."

"You not like?" The man frowns, gesturing towards his naked body, and Sidney doesn't know where this is coming from but he does like it, a lot.

"I, yes," Sidney says. "Yes."

"Then, you touch?" The man asks, shakes his head. "Not right word,"

"What?" Sidney asks a little anxious.

"You take?" The man says hopeful. "We mate?"

Sidney chokes on nothing. "What do you mean?"

The man shifts from foot to foot, shoulders hunched. "I thought you like?"

"Um," Sidney clears his throat. "I, uh, I don't even know your name?"

The man blinks, nods. "You call me Geno,"

In the end Sidney doesn't even know, what is what moves him to say yes, but the man, Geno, looks really good and Sid, fuck it, but Sid wants it, wants him real bad.

Sidney licks his lips, "Okay."

They start slow, just soft kisses and touching. Geno seems eager to please, licking at Sidney's lips enthusiastically.

"What do you want?" Sidney asks, feeling his cock straining the front of his jeans.

Geno looks at him, something like doubt flickering through his gaze. "I fine with anything. Do what you like."

Sidney frowns. "No, I want to make it good for you as well,"

Geno shrugs. "I like you, I like whatever you do."

Sidney nods.

They don't fuck that first time but Sidney trails down a path of kisses all over Geno's belly, until he finds Geno's cock, swallows him whole.

Geno groans, goes liquid on the bed, and Sid counts that as a win.

\---

Afterwards Geno says, he's on vacation, visiting a friend -another fellow fisherman of Sid- but that he is not home, and now Geno's got nowhere to stay.

"He says come visit, he says I give everything you need, clothes and food and a home - I think why not, come without anything," Geno sighs, looking contrite. "Now I don't know,"

It doesn't take much but that, really. "You can stay here?"

Sidney shrugs. "I mean, I am going to open sea in a couple of weeks but I live here, and you can stay if you like."

Geno blinks. "And once you go to open sea?"

Sidney feels estrange, a little bit too breathless. "You could come with me?"

Sidney has never done this, never has had casual sex with a stranger before, and even less has had a adventure of days with one but -but Geno is just so, so…

Sidney doesn't have the right words; he only knows, he wants Geno badly, as he has never wanted anyone else before.

"Yes." Geno smiles pleased and Sidney goes a little soft inside, smiles back.

That night, they take it further, try fingers plus Sidney's mouth on Geno and is, is mind blowing. Sidney still isn't sure how can it be so good but he is not complaining.

\---

"I want you to fuck me," Sidney says between a lot of frantic kisses. He's burning up, so ready for it, rubbing against Geno's tighs. "Come on, G,"

Geno swallows hard, pupils blown wide. "Yes,"

It's come to a point where they can't wait anymore. They strip quickly, tripping and laughing against each other while trying to reach for the bed.

Geno lays on his back naked, waiting for Sidney to hurry up -Sidney looks for the lube and condoms, wanting to have Geno bare inside him but not daring to ask. They have been doing this for a week and it's new, real new, but Sidney is starting to notice he wants things with Geno that are maybe too forward, too soon, and he doesn't want to scare him, so he just goes with normal.

Sidney rolls the condom on Geno's cock, gets slick fingers inside himself, and gets to work. It's been a while but after he's loose enough, he straddles Geno's hips and takes Geno inside with a slow move.

It burns as Geno's cock drags inside him, but is a good kind of burn. Sidney's legs are trembling as he lifts and drops again and again and again.

Sidney closes his eyes and throws his head back, biting his lower lip, as he changes the angle -Geno's hitting him just right now.

It's a slow sensuous dance, and by the end of it both of them are panting and sore.

"You kill me," Geno says afterwards. "I dead,"

Sidney smiles shy, trying to hide his face between the pillows -he's never been this wild at sex, he is clear on what he likes but he always try to make it good for his partner too, and just a moment ago he totally forgot about Geno's need, only chased his own pleasure.

"I'm usually better than this," Sidney says sheepish.

Geno groans at that. "No can do. I really dead if you do better."

Sidney kisses the corner of his mouth in a apology or a promise (he's not sure) and cuddles to him. It's amazing and he doesn't want to stop ever. It's great having Geno warm and close.

\---

They move around their lifes in complete sincrony, Geno fits in Sidney's ship, in his rituals, in his bed.

The season is approaching fast, all the boys will be arriving next week and Sidney wil introduce them to Geno, he's feeling a little nervous about that.

"I love fishing," Sid explains over breakfast one day. "My father was a fisherman as his father was before him. I felt it too, the pull of the sea, the calling,"

Geno doesn't answer anything to that, just listens as he eats his food.

"What about you?"

Geno has never actually said anything important about himself -even with something as easy as food. Geno's not picky, he eats whatever Sid gives him, doesn't seem to have a preference over anything in particular.

Geno frowns at his almost empty plate. "I not, not -I not like my papa's job. I help mama mostly."

Sid nods, listens carefully.

"Jewelry," Geno says thoughtful. "I help mama with that."

Sidney blinks at him. It's an interesting occupation, Sid would have never guessed - although every time they touch Geno's hands are gentle with him, Sidney thinks maybe that's because Geno's careful with anything he touches. "Oh, I'm sure you are really good at it."

Geno nods doesn't say anything else, for some reason he looks sad. Sidney doesn't know what was what he said wrong. "G?"

Geno shakes his head, smiles tentative. "Sorry Sid, get homesick sometimes."

Sidney grabs Geno's hands. "Nothing to be sorry about."

Geno looks at him, eyes wide (full with gratitude), nods; to Sidney he's beautiful, he doesn't even know why.

\---

"Love is blind," Taylor says through the phone, once Sid explains he's seeing someone and that he's pretty much gone on this person. "Love is soundless and sneaky, it hits you like a train once is there."

Taylor laughs happy and Sidney smiles at the sound. He loves his baby sister to pieces. "Yeah,"

"I'm proud of you big bro," Taylor voice goes soft. "I hope to meet this person one day."

"Maybe," Sidney hopes Geno stays long enough; he hopes for Geno to want to meet Sid's family as well some day.

"Okay," Taylor says and Sidney knows he has to let her go back to her studies. Taylor, his bright little sister who got half a scholarship to go abroad. Sidney pays the other half of it, and honestly it's the best thing he has ever done with his money.

"You have to go now," Sidney says.

"Yeah," Taylor doesn't really like to hang up on him but she's got things to do.

"I'll call you again next week," Sidney promises and it seems good enough for her.

"You better." Taylor hums. They say goodbye after that.

"Little sister?" Geno asks later in bed. They didn't do much aside from kissing but Sid is feeling relaxed and content as it is.

"Yes," Sid replies, caressing Geno's broad back. "She is really, really great. You would like her."

"Yes," Geno nuzzles on Sidney's neck. "I have older brother."

Sidney perks up at this little bit of information offered freely. "Oh?"

"Dennis," Geno says. "He very stubborn but very good older brother. Always looks out for me, has wife and little kid."

"He sounds nice, maybe I would like him as good as I like you, huh?"

Geno doesn't answer for a while, but when he finally does, it's with a smug. "You would, but not much as you like me."

Regarding this meeting the family issue, Sidney gets it's not a no. He can live with that.

\---

Sidney enjoys taking Geno apart little by little. Geno's beautifully responsive to his touches, always so transparent in his enjoyment of pleasure. Geno never holds anything back, he's loud, so loud Sid worries they boys will hear them having sex, once they arrive.

For now though, that's not a pressing matter -so Sidney takes his time in opening Geno up with his fingers. Geno's breath is labored and every time Sidney twists his fingers inside; he goes tight, arching his back and moaning softly. Geno looks gorgeous like that, eyes hazy with lust, pretty mouth open in a perfect taderm.

Sidney gives Geno's insides languorous strokes, a direct brush on his prostate on some of them.

Sidney is hard as well, leaking -but it can wait. He just needs for Geno to keep drowning in pleasure. And even though it feels like they could go forever with this delicious teasing, reality is not that perfect, Geno comes after a particular deep stroke.

Geno goes lax, a healthy flush coloring his chest, turning his erect nipples a shade of darker rose. Sidney wants to lick them and -he does.

Geno moans high as Sidney pulls a nub between his teeth and starts rocking his own neglected cock against Geno's limp one.

Sidney licks the same abused nipple afterwards with the flat of his tounge, he drags blunt nails across Geno's ribs and keeps the rocking up until he comes.

Geno shifts his legs and traps Sidney with them. "Sleep like this, yes?"

Sidney smiles, spent and happy. He kisses Geno's neck. "Yeah G, anything you want." Some people would say that's just meaningless pillow talk but Sidney does mean his words.

Always.

\---

He hears the song for the first time on one crisp, cold afternoon. Geno hasn't noticed Sid's back from his daily trip to the town and Sidney takes this opportunity to stare at him without being noticed.

Geno's peeling some shells, Sid forgot he even had -Geno's cleaning the seashell's methodically and expertly; his hands quick and deft -and he is singing.

Sidney blinks, feeling heavy and warm at the same time. Geno's voice is a low tenor, soft and lulling -Sidney likes it, it makes his breath come short, his heart beat faster.

Sidney wants to keep hearing Geno's voice forever, closing his eyes and getting lost on that feeling. As the song progresses, Sidney gets hit with a need so strong he has to lean against the door of the kitchen's ship to not fall. Sidney feels hot with fever and he wants, wants, wants and wants. He wants to have Geno wrapped around him, moaning in pleasure, voice rough from overuse.

Sidney still feels heavy though and his legs won't cooperate to move. He's feeling light headed, dizzy and still aroused when Geno finally looks his way.

"Sid!" Geno cries out, leaving the shells on the table. "Since when you there?"

"I," Sidney starts, brows furrowed. The heaviness is fading and he's feeling a little bit lost. "What happened?"

"Maybe you get sick?"

"No, I don't think so," Sidney doesn't feel physically bad. "It's alright."

"You sure?" Geno asks, fidgeting.

Sidney shakes his head. "Yeah, for sure."

Geno seems to take Sid's word seriously and nods.

"I liked your song," Sidney says softly after a pause. "You sing really good,"

"Maybe you can sing for me some other time?"

Geno looks down, a unusual twist in his mouth. "Not that good, Sid."

"You don't have to then," Sidney leans forward, an open expression on his face. "You don't have to do anything you don't want G."

Geno's got his hands clasped in front of him; he shrugs. "Maybe other time,"

"Okay, yeah, that's cool," Sidney says making steady eye contact with Geno. "Anything you want."

"Yes, thank you."

"Come here?" Sidney asks opening his arms hopeful. He feels self-aware and a little flustered; his cheeks are probably red -but he can deal with embarrassment if that's what it takes to have Geno close.

Geno's posture relaxes, "You only nice to me to get in my pants," he teases, tip of tongue out.

Sidney laughs, shakes his head.

\---

Sidney moans brokenly as Geno thrusts against him again. He is on the bed, on his hands and knees, and Geno has been fucking his thighs for a while now.

Is slippery between Sidney's legs, lube and precome mixing together -it's sinuous friction and as Geno's cock drags, rubbing Sid's own along with his balls, he has to close his eyes and breath deep to no finish things too fast.

Geno grabs his hips, moves faster and Sidney arches his back to seek out more contact. It goes like that for a while, the slick slide of Geno's cock on his thighs makes him tremble.

They both groan at a particular good thrust that has Sidney finally coming all over the bed, in translucent-white hot spurts.

"Sid?" Geno asks, still rubbing frantically inside Sidney's legs. "Are you good?"

Sidney nods still too winded up to answer coherently.

Geno continues the shifting of his own hips, he's getting close though, Sidney knows by the way Geno's breath flutters -it's getting a little too much to Sidney's oversensitive skin, a little too much on his spent cock -that would like to show interest again, but physically can't.

Sidney shivers, feeling Geno orgasm hit his thighs, coating part of his balls and dripping dow. It was amazing. It always is.

"G?" Sid turns,

"I busy trying to remember how to breath," Geno groans as Sidney climbs up on him. "Can't go at it again so soon Sid. I dead."

"Yeah." Sidney smiles, kisses Geno on the mouth. He doesn't want round two, at least not right now -Sid is looking to cuddle shamelessly and if he has his way they won't be leaving the bed the whole day.

Is not that Sidney doesn't have errands to run, or that he's lazy; the truth is the boys will be arriving in four days and once they do, once the season starts and they go towards open sea for a number of consecutive weeks, Sidney will become their captain -full of obligations and worries- and his time with Geno will have to be reduced.

He can't afford major distractions in open sea, not if he wants his crew well, alive and content.

They have a job to do, and Sidney will make it so that his people manages to go home with their pockets full enough to feed their families. A good season, a good fishing, it's good news.

Sidney knows what he has to do, and he takes full responsibility. This past days, being with Geno, it's been so good though, Sidney doesn't want it to end.

"Wish we could stay just like this," Sidney mumbles in Geno's neck; he feels sleepy with post-orgasmic haze.

Geno hums, scratches Sidney's back softly. "Can't, you Captain, have work to do,"

Sidney smiles, "Don't want to,"

It's easy between them; Sidney has never felt so at ease with a partner before and, and they still have time, Geno accepted to pass a whole fishing season with them, with him - so maybe once the season is over Sidney can ask him to be in a more formal relationship with him, can ask him to stay.

Sidney knows he's awkward at the best of the times, and that he has some, uh, defects -he dislikes change, and casual touching with persons he doesn't know that well. Sid likes fishing but not actually eating the fish; and he loves jelly and peanut butter maybe too much.

There are probably more defects than that. Yeah, definitively more, but the point is Geno doesn't seem to mind and Sidney has never been in love before but, he thinks maybe he's getting there.

\---

Geno has long legs, and Sidney likes them a lot; he doesn't know why he's a little bit fascinated by them but maybe it has to do with Geno's response when he touches them.

Geno likes his legs being touched, caressed, scratched. It really turns him on for some reason, and he becomes oversensitive, feeling pleasure and pain at the same time.

Sidney brush the tip of his fingers on them and Geno's breath hitches. It's a delightful torture this play of them, SIdney massages Geno's legs softly, just little teasing touches and then trails the same path with his lips and tongue.

Geno moans impatient and Sidney kisses him to take the edge of it. Geno's hard, already naked on the bed and already wet with lube -Sidney found him like this five minutes ago after he came back from his morning jog.

Sidney groans as he feels Geno wrapping his legs around him like an octopus, knowing Geno's ready for him, already open and shiny with lube -that he has been like that for a while, waiting for Sid to come home and fuck him senseless.

It's a lot, really -and Sidney doesn't waste any more time, he aligns his cock and plunges inside. Geno's walls doesn't offer much resistance, just the right amount of friction and Sidney bites on Geno's neck to stop himself from coming -by thinking how many minutes Geno played alone with his own cock, inserting his fingers and opening up so good for Sidney, teasing himself and wanting Sid inside-

"You okay G?" Sidney asks, his voice rough.

Geno nods, tightens his legs around him and clenches inside; Sidney curses.

"Move Sid," Geno demands and Sidney does.

It's with little twitches of his hips at first, barely rocking in and out, until Geno grunts, squeezes Sid tighter still, and urges him with his legs.

Sidney shoves inside deeper, holds Geno's legs open for him and starts to fuck him in earnest. It's a rhythmic dance, and Sidney fucks into him until the mattress is rocking with them, and until Geno's is cursing in what Sid assumes is his mother language.

It's getting to be too much, but it's so, so good Sid doesn't mind.

Geno's flushed a deep pink red in all of his body, a mirror of his pink pretty hole, wet and stretched around Sid's cock so perfectly.

Sidney pushes again, hits Geno's prostate with frightening accuracy and that's what does it for G -he arches his back in a perfct bow and clenches around Sidney one last time before coming. Sid following close behind, only thrusting a couple of times more agains Geno's hypersensitive walls.

"Sid," Geno calls still too short on breath. "Kiss me,"

They are still joined and Sidney is already soft, so he tries to slip out to reach Geno's lips without hurting him -but Geno doesn't let him, just traps him with his legs once more.

"Like this," Geno says, bringing Sidney close.

Sidney doesn't mind so he kisses him, slow and languidly.

It doesn't take them much to have round two after that.

\---

The boys chirp him happily after he introduces Geno to them. They don't mean harm and it's to be expected, after years of trying to hook Sid up with 'nice boys' they meet in parties or bars -and Sid's constants refusals.

Still it's nice to see, they take a liking to G immediately.

Geno talks with them, helps in what he can and tries to be just another man of the crew. Sergei has taken a particular liking to him, as so does Talbot, and Neal. Every one seems to like him and everything is perfect -or almost.

They only person who hasn't really warmed up to Geno, for some reason Sidney can't even understand is Flower.

And Sidney knows, not because Flower is mean to Geno or shows hostility to him, but because Sidney knows Flower well enough -and with enough reason, Flower is his oldest friend, and his alternative Captain.

"What is it?" Sidney asks one night when the both of them are on watch. "You don't like him, Why?"

Flower hesitates before answering. "It's nothing Sid,"

Sidney purses his lips. "Come on,"

Flower sighs, "I just -a bad feeling, I guess," he shakes his head, "Don't pay any attention to this old man's nonsense Creature, what matters is you are happy."

"Just a feeling?" Sidney asks skeptical.

Flower shrugs. "Can't explain. Don't mind me Sid."

It doesn't come up again -at least not for a while, until one particular rainy night. The crew is alert, storms are bad news, and no one wants to be sleeping in case of something going wrong.

The rain hasn't evolved yet but it could any moment, so all of them are up -a bunch of his team is talking to Geno about their work, the tide, the wind and it's impact on the nets. Geno holds his ground quite well on the conversation; it's a little impressive his knowledge about the sea.

"He knows too much about this kind of business to be a jeweler," Flower says.

"Maybe," Sidney sighs. "That doesn't mean anything,"

"I think he's lying about something Sid," Flower adds. "He's hiding something,"

Sidney doesn't answer anything to that; he doesn't know how to.

\---

The second time -and last time- Sidney hears Geno sing, the sun's up, high and bright, and they are throwing their nets. It's been going real good, so far -they are stocking their vessels with tuna nonstop, and all the boys are in a good mood.

Sidney's crew is laughing, chirping each other and whistling -some of them are even singing, very off key but enthusiastically enough.

That's when one of them chirps Geno to sing. Geno laughs but shakes his head. "I very bad at it,"

"No, he isn't," Sidney says, securing one of their nets. "G's really good actually."

"Oh?" James raises an eye brow. "Come on Geno, I believe you can do it, I'll bet money to this fuckers on your behalf,"

Geno looks down, he's busy emptying the tuna on containers. "You not like," he insists.

"Oh, come on G!" James insists.

"Fine," Geno grumbles, at what all the boys look interested.

Geno starts to sing, low and lulling; and Sidney thinks it's a lovely voice, but he's tired and the quiet melody is only making him sleepy -and maybe that's why it happens, his exhaustion is what doesn't let him see until it's too late.

"Someone fell!"

Sidney blinks awake at that. The crew is already moving and throwing rope for the one who fell to climb back up.

Soon enough anything about Geno singing is forgotten, in favor of seeing if the perso who fell is doing alright -which he is, just drenched and disorientated but totally fine.

It's until latter, more later -when they are about to sleep- that the topic of Geno singing comes up again.

"I not like to sing," Geno starts, hands clasped in front of him. "Bad things happen when I do, Sid. Not make me sing again,"

Sidney who had been changing into sweats, looks at him. "That's got nothing to do-"

"Not make me."

Sidney frowns. "I should have stopped them before they asked you to sing," he shakes his head. "I know what it is to be careful about superstition. I'm sorry, I won't let anyone ask you to sing again,"

It may be a shame -Geno' voice is really something- but Sidney thinks it's worth it if Geno gets peace out of it.

\---

The fishing season finishes with a really good amount of money for every one -and not major storms or any more incidents.

All the crew says goodbye and wish him and Geno well. They will reunite again in some months to start a new fishing season and that's why Sidney doesn't get sad to see them gone.

Flower is the last to leave, even though Vero is waiting for him on the town.

"I don't think he means any harm to you," Flower says. "I'm still distrustful but he loves you Sid, and that's enough for me,"

Sidney smiles delighted, his face is surely red. "You think he loves me?"

They haven't talked about love but Sidney hopes Flower is right.

Flower rolls his eyes. "Stop being ridiculous and go have twenty babies with him."

\---

Sidney sees the chain, in one of his trips to town. It's silver and he thinks it would look good on Geno's neck.

Sidney debates with himself about buying it, about giving it to Geno, about what it would mean. They have been living together for six months already, and G hasn't said anything about wanting to go back home. Sidney thinks they are good but, they have never really put a label to this thing they are doing.

Sidney wonders if perhaps such a gift can be just shrugged at, if Geno won't notice is something equivalent to an engagement ring -or if he will and will run off back to his home country in a heart beat.

After some more minutes of doubt, Sidney does end up buying it. He takes it home feeling silly, but so, so hopeful that is a little difficult to remain calm.

Sidney gifts Geno the chain that night. Geno looks surprised but not bothered by it, he takes the chain carefully between his fingers and stares a little transfixed at it.

"Sid, so pretty," Geno says still looking at the chain.

Sidney swallows hard. "You like it?"

Geno looks at him, eyes going soft. "Yes, I like very much."

"Would you wear it?" Sidney asks feeling shy.

"Yes," Geno says -chain still on his hands- coming closer to Sidney. "Always, Sid."

"Yeah?" Sidney asks, breaching the remaining distance.

"Always," Geno repeats against Sidney's lips.

\---

_"I have heard this story a thousand times," the Witch says, narrowing her eyes. "What can you give me in exchange for the gift you ask?"_

_Zhenya looks at her -chin up- "I give anything you ask,"_

_"Oh?" She says, mocking. "Anything, huh?"_

_Zhenya nods._

_The Witch considers him for a moment, and in her distraction Zhenya takes his time to really look at her; the Sea Witch Of The Depths, a mere legend for Zhenya's people._

_She's got black hair that ondulates like water and a black dress that doesn't hide her tentacles at all. The Witch is also bone skinny with sharp purple eyes and she's young, younger than Zhenya expected. She looks like a teenager._

_Zhenya -for all that he did to find her- didn't really think, she existed._

_"Is it the fisherman that worth it?"_

_Zhenya frowns. "How do you know is fisherman?"_

_The Witch twist her lips, darkly amused. "It always is,"_

_"Yes," Zhenya answers simply._

_Zhenya doesn't need to say anything more than that. He doesn't need to explain to the Witch, that he has known Sidney for five years, has watched him from afar, always helping him to get more fish in his nets; that Sidney is kind, endearing and a little awkward but Zhenya loves him anyway -has learned to after hours, days, years of watching him non-stop._

_"You want legs?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Your name and your magic, that's my price," the Witch says._

_Zhenya licks his lips. "What you do with it?"_

_The Witch wrinkles her nose. "That doesn't concern you."_  
  
_"I," Zhenya hesitates; his mother has always said, their magic is a gift -healing magic is strange and powerful._

_"Before you agree, you have to know, the sea will also charge a price," the Witch adds. "You will never be able to come back, if you do, you will become sea foam. You will be exiled for denying your existence and becoming human."_

_The Witch sighs. "You will be homeless, won't be able to see your family ever again. As a human you will be weak, will get sick and die some day, as all of the humans do,"_

_Zhenya nods. "I know,"_

_"Well?" The Witch presses, opening up her arms. "I don't have all day."_

_Zhenya breaths deep. "Yes, I agree."_

_"Then your wish will be granted." The Witch says and Zhenya closes his eyes._

 

_._

_._

 


End file.
